memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Processes/methods of doing something See milling and tempering, for example. These are things that would be done to metal objects. As a skill set, or discipline, or something...can't think of the word right now. --LauraCC (talk) 16:07, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Arguably under the current logic this might belong under category:events, though that feels like an awkward fit. So, what about having a category:activities? That's probably a bit wider then you imagined, but it's something that we don't have yet and might be useful. It could fit nicely under category:Events and contain loads of things that almost but not quite fit there (mining, cooking, sex, death, etc). That makes sense. --LauraCC (talk) 17:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Did I get this right? Death in a "Category:Activities"? Tom (talk) 18:02, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, maybe not death, but the skilled actions such as I listed above would qualify. I asked on yahoo answers, and the suggestions were "processes" and "verbs". Thinking now, how about "techniques" or "practices" or "methods"? --LauraCC (talk) 18:05, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah sorry, death doesn't belong there, that wasn't thought through. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:47, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::What about actions resulting in death (i.e. suicide)? 31dot (talk) 20:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Suicide would fit I think, though for example accident (if we had such an article) would not, since the first is something one undertakes while the second is not. -- Capricorn (talk) 15:34, June 12, 2015 (UTC) We any closer to doing this? --LauraCC (talk) 16:47, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::We still don't have a good name for this. "Activities"? That encompasses far more than what's been suggested above. -- sulfur (talk) 16:10, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :What kind of activities are you thinking off that you feel shouldn't be in the category? -- Capricorn (talk) 02:37, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Activities also encompasses most of what's in the "recreation" category, which does not seem to be the intent here. -- sulfur (talk) 12:50, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :I just figured things like recreation, sports, etc, would be subcategories. (I'm actually surprised to see I didn't already note that at some point). -- Capricorn (talk) 13:48, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::How about "Category:Skills" or "Category:Handiwork"? --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:19, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "Rooms" subcategory? Are there enough rooms to make "rooms" a subcategory of "locations"? Bedroom, kitchen, courtroom, etc... --LauraCC (talk) 15:56, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe something more far reaching like "Category:Indoor locations"? Tom (talk) 20:41, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that could work. Would it be more for structures in a grounded building as opposed to, say, the chapel on the Enterprise? --LauraCC (talk) 15:03, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :For locations like this one we have Category:Starship sections. Tom (talk) 15:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC) True. But what constitutes a section? Any area? --LauraCC (talk) 15:20, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :A section on a starship features every section, including a bedroom when the starship has such a section though the bedroom is also part of the quarters. We have Category:Starship sections, Category:Station sections, and Category:Locations with all the sub-categories. The missing category here is about indoor locations on a planet but not on a facility, station, etc. Am I get this right? Tom (talk) 13:30, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes. And bedrooms would qualify when it's, say, Jadzia Dax's childhood bedroom which probably wasn't on a starship or station. If some of the instances of a location are on ships, stations, etc, and some are not, then would both "indoor locations" and starship or station section be categories? --LauraCC (talk) 13:34, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :I am still not sure about a possible name. Maybe we'll go along with the image category Category:Memory Alpha images (building interiors)? Medical tests A medical procedure would be like a surgery such as Tonsillectomy, whereas a test would things like blood count and biopsys. Are there enough to justify this? --LauraCC (talk) 17:33, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :A test is a procedure. If there's 5+, then maybe it could become a subcategory of procedures, but I still lean to it simply being a procedure. -- sulfur (talk) 16:11, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Based on their descriptions, I've found 11. Biopsy, Blood count, Blood screening, Cerebral micro-section, Fundoscopic examination, Histolytic analysis,Robbiani dermal-optic test, Sero-amino readout, Stress reaction test, and X-ray, as well as whatever Kirk is doing here http://tos.trekcore.com/hd/albums/1x10hd/thecorbomitemaneuverhd053.jpg--LauraCC (talk) 16:42, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps we could put them with medical scans under the new category medical diagnostics with two subcategories, one for scans and one for other tests which are either not identified as scans or are physical examinations of tissue. what do you think? --LauraCC (talk) 15:41, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Subcat "Symptoms"? Some conditions are also symptoms of other conditions, like headache. --LauraCC (talk) 19:50, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Production POV categories Collectible companies For pages in both Category:Collectibles and Category:Companies. - 00:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Something we should've had a while ago -- but an optimal solution here would be to break up the company from the product. The company would fall into 'collectible companies', and then have a product page that can be the current 'catalogue' section of each page now fall into the collectibles. -- sulfur (talk) 03:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I agree. I'm thinking a page for each "product line." For example: Johnny Lightning could be split to Legends of Star Trek (standard releases) and Legends Of Star Trek (White Lightning releases) or just Legends of Star Trek (Johnny Lightning). We could also just have a Johnny Lightning catalog or Johnny Lightning merchandise page, which would might make more sense for pages like Genki Wear and Kraft, which don't have "named product lines," or much of a "line" at all. - 04:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Support, though a bit tentatively. While the suggestion ties in nicely with that of publishers and books/magazines, I'm a bit concerned with the split application resulting in a large number of additional "stub" pages the Kraft and Genki examples...I like the second subordinate suggestion, but propose Johnny Lightning product lines instead "catalog" or "merchandise". To my ears the latter two would sound too much like commercially "peddling" stuff--Sennim (talk) 11:38, February 16, 2015‎ (UTC) Maintenance categories